Season 7
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 7 takes place during the second semester of the 2006-2007 school year. It follows a group of college freshman & high school seniors, juniors and sophomores. Following the death of senior J.T. Yorke, the Lakehurst-Degrassi school rivalry intensified. Drake Lempkey was arrested, and Jonny DiMarco got into some trouble as well. But over winter break, the Lakehurst school burned down, so many Lakehurst students has to transfer to Degrassi. The theme song is only slightly differnt, but Mia and the Lakehurst students are now casted as regulars in the series. CHARACTERS: Adults: Mr. Simpson- The Media Immersion teacher, Emma's stepdad and Degrassi gradute. Is married to Spike. Spike Nelson- Her given name was Christina. She is Emma's mother. Paige Michalchuk- A Degrassi graduate. She was having trouble with college, and so she is now working as an assistant to a fashion company. Marco Del Rossi- A gay graduate of Degrassi. He is trying to find a new boyfriend, since his ex, Dylan Michalchuk, moved to Switzerland for hockey. Gavin "Spinner" Mason- Was held back a year, so he is a senior. He works at the Dot, but also hsa a secret. James "Jimmy" Brooks- A basketball player in a wheelchair. Is repeating his senior year. Eleanor "Ellie" Brooks- A girl who is struggling to balance her schoolwork and her relationship. Jesse Stepanovic- Ellie's charming boss and boyfriend. Griffin Pierce-Taylor- HIV-infected boyfriend of Paige. Alex Nunez- Paige's ex-girlfriend. Jason "Jay" Hogart- Alex's ex-boyfriend. A bad boy dropout of Degrassi. Daphne Hatzilakos - Peter's mom and Degrassi's principal Seniors: Emma Nelson- An environmentalist and human rights activist. Manuela "Manny" Santos- A girl with a dream of being an actress. Tobias "Toby" Isaacs- A computer nerd who is often bullied. Liberty Van Zandt- Valedictorian. Damien Hayes- A Lakehurst over-achiever. Lucas Valieri- A Lakehurst thug. Ashley Kerwin- A flunked musician. Juniors: ''' Peter Stone- A musician. Darcy Edwards- Clare's older sister; Powersquad captain. Derek Haig- A bully. Danny Van Zandt- Derek's best friend. Jane Vaughn- Spinner's girlfriend from Lakehurst. John-George "Jonny" DiMarco- A bully from Lakehurst. Witnessed J.T.'s death. Bruce the Moose- A Lakehurst bully. '''Sophomores: Anya MacPherson- Sav's love interest. New from Lakehurst. Holly J. Sinclair- A school bully. Once attended Lakehurst. Mia Jones- J.T.'s ex-girlfriend. New from Lakehurst. Savtag "Sav" Bhandari- The stud from Lakehurst. Episodes: "Standing in the Dark"- Darcy must decide whether to be a good girl or a bad one; Toby lets his feelings about Lakehurst be known; Ellie wants the best for Marco. "Love is a Battlefield"- Paige and Alex deal with relationship issues, and Manny and Damien end their relationship. "It's Tricky"- Jimmy and Ashley must try to find their careers, and Mia has a problem with her lockermate, Holly J.. "Death or Glory"- Spinner sticks up to bullies, but gets sick; Darcy tells Snake about being raped, and Marco starts to socialize again. "We Got the Beat"- Jimmy learns that Ashley isn't a good friend, and Manny tries to ruin her 18th birthday party by inviting Jay. "Jessie's Girl"- Caitlin Ryan steals Jesse away from Ellie, and Mia is tired of how Anya is treated by Holly J.. "Hungry Eyes"- Emma works as a corporate spokesmodel, but then has trouble regaining her identity, Anya, Mia and Holly J. fight over Sav. "Pass the Dutchie"- Paige tries to find her future, and Spinner and Darcy talk about depression. "Owner of a Lonely Heart"- Marco considers being a prostitute, and Manny and Jay wonder how far their relationship will go. "Live to Tell"- Jimmy makes a new friend, and Snake learns about false accusations the hard way when Darcy calls him a pervert. "Bust a Move: Degrassi Spring Break"- Manny and Jay disagree on their relationship, while Darcy and Peter sleep together. "Got My Mind Set on You"- Emma tries to balance her relationship with Damien with her home problems. Also, Peter, Rachel, Danny and Peter deal with shoplifting and racism. "Sweet Child O' Mine"- Jay lies to Manny about his parents, and Lucas tries to be a part of Mia's life again. "Talking in your Sleep"- Paige thinks that Griffin's hiding something, and Jane and Darcy try to be friends. "Another Brick in the Wall"- Spike and Snake seek space, while Toby helps Holly J. with schoolwork. "Broken Wings"- Peter considers forming a band, and Jimmy discovers something shocking about his dad. "Ladies' Night"- Anya hosts a charity event, and Manny and Jay breakup. "Everything She Wants"- Sean returns, and Emma and Snake are distracted. Also, all Lucas does is party. "Don't Stop Believin'"- Liberty competes with Damien for valedictorian, and Paige, Marco and Ellie move out of the apartment. "If This is It"- Spinner is cured from his cancer, but must deal with the harsh realities of school. "We Built This City"- In the season finale, Peter will get emancipated while Emma and Toby clash with Liberty and Damien.